Rafael Adler
'Rafael "Rafe" Adler''' is a rich and influent American businessman interested in antiquities, particularly in finding the treasure of Henry Avery. This led him to a partnership and later competition against Nathan and Samuel Drake. He is the main antagonist of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Biography Early Life Losing his parents Rafael Adler was born into a very wealthy family, of which his parents were very rich entrepeneurs. After Rafe's parents died in an unfortunate car accident, Rafe inherited their fortune. Although now capable of many possibilities, Rafe didn't want to be acknowledged as "the guy who got rich because of heritage", and thus set his sights on the glory of collecting antiquities. To lack of his education, Rafe got involved with street thugs and corrupted with their pride and arrogance too. Among them, Rafe learned of the legend of Henry Avery's treasure, and immediately sought the glory to find it and took off in a journey for the pirate's richess. Quest for Avery's treasure Partnering up with Sam and Nathan To lack of his fortune, Adler kept running into dead-ends and none of his clues were complete enough to assure him his next step, no matter how much he invests into it and how much he searches for the next tip. This led him to learn of two other young brothers who were long seeking for the treasure, Nathan and Samuel Drake. Rafe immediately invited them and they decided to split the gains when they together find Avery's treasure, becoming compliants. Entering the prison Nathan believed that the next clue would be left in one of the prisons Johnatan Burnes was put inside, and thus they came to the coast of Panama and Rafe bribed the prison warden Vargas to give the trio a safe pass in and out. Over time, however, Vargas took knowledge of the treasure and was decided to take part in its share. Nathan found a Saint Dismas clux in the prison, but refused to show it to Vargas. When the trio reunited in a safe place to discuss Burnes's next steps, they discovered the clux should be related to a Saint Dismas Cathedral in Scotland. While they were about to leave, Gustavo arrives with his compliants in search of revenge against Nathan for a fight wreaked earlier on. The trio fought them, and Vargas arrived to put all of them in line. When a guard verifies Nathan's pockets, he finds the clux, enabling Vargas to learn he was tricked by him. The three are taken to the warden's office, where Vargas threatens them but Rafe uses his negotiation skills to make a deal. However, when Vargas approached Rafe, he stabbed the warden multiple times in the chest. Vargas dies, but shoots a bullet, alerting the guards and starting the run out of the prison. Just as all of them are near the lighthouse that signals Rafe's boat which is their escape point, Sam is shot by a machinegun and falls flat into the depths of the prison, leading Nate and Rafe to believe he died and escape together. Continuing the search alone Traumatized by his brother's supposed death, Nathan decided to give up on the quest and left Rafe to go on alone. In the period of 15 years that interluded the events in the Panamenian prison, Rafe purchased the land around the Saint Dismas Cathedral in Scotland, but found nothing at all. He soon notices he keeps running into dead-ends, end seeks the help of Shoreline. Recruiting assistance Rafe hires Shoreline, a South African mercenary force led by the ruthless Nadine Ross, for their military assistance in finding the treasure. However, he knew their short knowledge of history would not help him in pressing on his search. Eventually, Rafe hears from one of his inmate informants that Sam has actually survived, and he was patched and thrown back into his cell, with all clues of his survival being hidden in punishment against the warden's death. Rafael bribes the new warden of the prison to let Sam out, and they continue searching for the treasure together as before. However, Sam secretly wills to find the treasure alone with his brother and continue what he started, so he escaped with all of Rafe's plans in mind and encountered Nathan. As Sam realizes Nathan stablished a new life, he persuades him by telling a fake story about a debt with the weapon traffic lord Paulo Alcazár. The auction in Italy Angered by Sam's betrayal yet with more clues than ever, Rafe learns that a second Saint Dismas clux was being auctioned in Italy, and headed there to purchase it with Ross's protection. When Rafe sees Victor Sullivan there, soon realizing that he would be involved with Sam, who also picked this clue and would be heading there to steal the clux with Nathan. Nathan takes the event's lights out, allowing Sullivan to approach, steal the clux, and quickly run out before any of the guards notice him. Frustrated, Rafe returns to the Saint Dismas Cathedral and impatiently allows Shoreline to use dynamite to blow the path to Avery's catacombs. The grave of Henry Avery While Rafe and Nadine try to approach the catacombs through dynamite, Sam and Nate eventually find Avery's fake tomb, named in his alter-ego Benjamin Bridgeman. They use the grave to enter the catacombs and find a secret view to a cave in nearby mountains. Making their way there, they notice Rafe is close as well. The brothers are able to pass all of Avery's trials to prove their worth, and discover that the next clue is located in King's Bay. Nathan also discovers Avery was recruiting other pirates, sending the cluxes as invites and the catacombs as trials so they can prove their loyalty, awarding them with a new location to follow. At the same time, Nadine and their men find the Drakes and report their discoveries to Rafe. The brothers are able to escape and get out of the location in Sully's airplane, heading to King's Bay, to follow Avery's next steps. King's Bay In their car trip, the Drakes and Sullivan follow a trial of rock piles that take them to a location in which they find twelve sigils, each of them indicating a tower in Madagascar. Nathan pulls off one of the coins they found in one of Avery's trials and discover there are two possible sigils to follow, with Sam splitting with Nathan and Sully to investigate both towers. The trio discovers Nate and Sully's tower was the correct one, and there they learn that the sigils each refered to twelve founder pirates of the legendary city of Libertalia, and thus Avery would be the first of them, the second being Sir Francis Drake himself. Shoreline follows all of them to their towers and attack them. Nate and Sully are able to escape in their car, pursuing Sam in his bike, while avoiding the groups of Shorline armoured vehicles. Eventually, the three are able to escape, much to Nadine and Rafe's disappointment, and they find Avery's last location, a group of small islands, that would lead the path to Libertalia. As Elena - Nate's wife - steps in, things get complicated and Sully splits from the group to follow her, leaving the Drakes to reach the location. Discovery of Libertalia Pursuing Nathan and Sam As the brothers reach the small islands, they discover the location of Libertalia, but were followed to there by Shoreline. The military boats chase Sam and Nate to the island, and they get split when their boat knocks into another huge one, leaving them marooned. When Nathan and Samuel rendezvous in the island, they discover the city of Libertalia, proving the tales true and thereby the treasure as well. Samuel's lies exposed After Nadine confronts Nate and Sam but eventually fails after being catched off guard, Rafe find them and exposes to Nathan that Sam lied about the Alcazár story, exposing the truth and angering him. After splitting the brothers, Rafe shoots Nathan but Sam gets in the path, being shredded in the arm by the bullet and accidentally pushing Nathan off the cliff. However, Nathan survives and is found by Elena, who would have got there with the help of Sullivan to save her husband. In their quest to save Sam, they find the highly-classed and rich neighborhood of New Devon, where the founders where housed and where the collective treasure of all pirates should be stored. They discover Avery betrayed the other founders and murdered them to keep their treasure for himself, but Francis survived and sought revenge on Avery, leading them to their final showdown in the Gunsway. Taking over Shoreline While Elena and Nathan rendezvous with Sullivan, Rafe takes his army, Nadine, and a captured Sam to New Devon to follow the couple's tracks and discover the location of Gunsway, thereby also finding the final location of Avery's treasure. Nadine tells Rafe she would quit after deliver one last box at the behest of her men dying in large quantities to Avery's brutal traps. Rafe denies, mentioning she was hired to go to the end with him and doing less would be defecting him. He considers her a traitor, and treats her like all of his other traitors. Nadine meances him with a gun, but discovers her mercenaries have remained loyal to Rafe for his money. When Nadine is about to be executed, she is able to fight her way out of the cave and finds Nathan, Elena, and Sullivan, who listen to her explanation of the situation and treat her, enabling her to join their side in debt of honor and help them save Sam, of course as well enraged by Rafe's attitude. The Gunsway duel When nearing the Gunsway, Rafe is caught off guard by Sam, who runs to safety and enters the Gunsway before Rafe's squadron. Sully lands his plane beside the cave in which the Gunsway is, and Nathan goes out to save Sam. When inside the ship, Sam triggers a booby-trapped explosion, stucking him beneath small but heavy debris. Nathan enters the ship and is surprised by a surviving Rafe, and with both of them locked in a small room of treasure, the door behind them is closed as Avery trapped it to do so. Nathan mentions he can help Rafe lift the door if he helps him save Sam, but Rafe instead is obscessed with murdering the Drakes and grabs Avery's sword to execute a defenseless Nathan. Death Nathan dodges some of Rafe's sword attacks, allowing him to reach Sir Francis's sword, engaing in fence against Adler. After a their brief fight, Rafe breaks Nate's sword but Sam throws him a pistol. Nathan grabs it and shoots Rafe in the heart, immediately killing him. Legacy After Rafe dies, Nathan uses the cannon to blast the ships ground, flooding it in water so he and Sam can escape through the debris and swim out of the cave before it collapses, leaving Rafe's body behind to be buried in rocks and drowned in water with his glorious treasure. Nadine recovers leadership of Shoreline and goes on to keep her fight for libertation of the South African nation from its corrupt government. Sam joins Sullivan in future adventures, and Nathan and Elena purchase Jameson Marines to search for buried materials and in the future they together have a son named Edward Drake, who discovers Nathan's treasure hunter legacy. Gameplay Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Campaign A Thief's End As Rafe approaches you with his sword, you must dodge his attacks until a point to which you grab his sword. Complete the prompt to avoid being killed, then take your sword and fight him. Attack Rafe to corner him into one of the walls, or parry his attacks to briefly stun him so you can deliver the counter-attacks. Multiplayer To be added. Personality Rafe is a very paranoid person, a personality similar to that of Henry Avery. Whenver someone Rafe trusts betrays him, he loses this person's trust, ultimately prompting him to kill this person. He thinks that anybody who betrays him does not deserve his trust anymore, and thereby has no usefulness for him, and thereby must be eliminated from the equation. Such almost happened to Nadine, for example, when she was menaced by him of desertion upon giving up on keeping the search due to the risks of the island of Libertalia, if she hadn't escaped. However, Rafe's impulsivity does not get in the way of his smartness. For example, he sought to punish Nathan Drake as an example, yet while keeping Sam alive to guide him to the treasure. Appearances To be added. Quotes To be added. Background * Naughty Dog's development team revealed in an interview for Uncharted 4: A Thief's End story development. They revealed that Rafe was meant to be sort of an "anti-Drake", being similar to Nathan Drake in various aspects such as age, behaviour, and physical capabilities. The character is by nature designed to be an opposing force to Nathan, and thereby, his toughest foe possible. Trivia To be added. Gallery To be added. References To be added.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Uncharted 4: The Lost Legacy Category:Antagonists Category:Playable in Uncharted 4: The Lost Legacy's Multiplayer Category:Playable in Uncharted 5: A Thief's End Multiplayer Category:Playable in Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection's Multiplayer Category:Americans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Brown Skin